Loose Women Series 20
The 20th series of Loose Women began broadcasting on 1st September 2015, and ran through to 2nd September 2016. Ruth Langsford and Andrea McLean returned as the show's presenters. Kaye Adams returned as a panelist as opposed to her presenter role in previous series, and Coleen Nolan began to present shows more frequently. Saira Khan and Anita Dobson joined the panel in September, with the latter only appearing until Christmas. Katie Price and Vicky Pattison joined the panel in January. Later, Stacey Solomon joined the panel in June. Judy Finnigan did not return from the previous series. Panelists Guest Panelists *Sam Davis (2 episodes) *Hilary Devey (5 episodes) *''Coronation Street Cast'' (Jennie McAlpine, Sue Cleaver, Debbie Rush and Kym Marsh) *Goldie Hawn (1 episode) *Dee Kelly (1 episode) *Sharon Maughan (2 episodes) *Jane Seymour (1 episode) *Katie Price (2 episodes) *Pauline Quirke (1 episode) *Nadiya Hussain (4 episodes) *Michelle Heaton (1 episode) *Kerry Katona (1 episode) *Martine McCutcheon (5 episodes) *Josie Gibson (1 episode) *Vogue Williams (1 episode) *Britt Ekland (1 episode) *Lisa Riley (3 episodes) *Sam Bailey (1 episode) *Arlene Phillips (1 episode) *Kym Marsh (1 episode) *Debbie McGee (1 episode) *Claire Sweeney (1 episode) *Nina Wadia (1 episode) *Ferne McCann (1 episode) *Stephanie Davis (1 episode) & Men *Peter Andre (1 episode) *Craig Revel Horwood (1 episode) *Larry Lamb (1 episode) *Spencer Matthews (1 episode) *Olly Murs (1 episode) Episode Cast Episode List {| class="wikitable" style="font-size:90%" |- !scope="col" |Series 20 !|Episode Date !|Seat 1 !|Seat 2 !|Seat 3 !|Seat 4 |- |Tue || 1 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Ruth Langsford || align=center|June Sarpong || align=center|Nadia Sawalha || rowspan=2 align=center|Janet Street-Porter |- |Wed || 2 September 2015 || align=center|Anita Dobson || align=center|Penny Lancaster |- |Thur || 3 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Andrea McLean || align=center|'Sam Davis' || align=center|Nadia Sawalha || rowspan=3 align=center|Jane Moore |- |Fri || 4 September 2015 || align=center|Nadia Sawalha || align=center|'Hilary Devey' |- |Mon || 7 September 2015 || rowspan=3 align=center|Ruth Langsford || rowspan=3 align=center|Coleen Nolan || align=center|Saira Khan |- |Tue || 8 September 2015 || align=center|Jamelia || rowspan=3 align=center|Janet Street-Porter |- |Wed || 9 September 2015 || align=center|Penny Lancaster |- |Thur || 10 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Andrea McLean || align=center|Gloria Hunniford || align=center|Nadia Sawalha |- |Fri || 11 September 2015 || align=center|'Coronation Street' || align=center|Jamelia || rowspan=2 align=center|Jane Moore |- |Mon || 14 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Ruth Langsford || rowspan=3 align=center|Coleen Nolan || align=center|June Sarpong |- |Tue || 15 September 2015 || align=center|'Hilary Devey' || align=center|Janet Street-Porter |- |Wed || 16 September 2015 || align=center|Kaye Adams || align=center|Anita Dobson || rowspan=2 align=center|Jamelia |- |Thur || 17 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Andrea McLean || rowspan=2 align=center|Nadia Sawalha || align=center|Gloria Hunniford |- |Fri || 18 September 2015 || align=center|Kaye Adams || rowspan=2 align=center|Jane Moore |- |Mon || 21 September 2015 || rowspan=3 align=center|Ruth Langsford || rowspan=2 align=center|Coleen Nolan || align=center|Gloria Hunniford |- |Tue || 22 September 2015 || align=center|Jamelia || rowspan=2 align=center|Janet Street-Porter |- |Wed || 23 September 2015 || align=center|Penny Lancaster || align=center|Saira Khan |- |Thur || 24 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Andrea McLean || rowspan=2 align=center|Nadia Sawalha || align=center|Gloria Hunniford || align=center|Jane Moore |- |Fri || 25 September 2015 || align=center|'Hilary Devey' || align=center|Kaye Adams |- |Mon || 28 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Ruth Langsford || rowspan=2 align=center|Coleen Nolan || align=center|June Sarpong || align=center|Jane Moore |- |Tue || 29 September 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Jamelia || rowspan=2 align=center|Janet Street-Porter |- |Wed || 30 September 2015 || align=center|Coleen Nolan || align=center|Anita Dobson |- |Thur || 1 October 2015 || rowspan=2 align=center|Andrea McLean || rowspan=2 align=center|Nadia Sawalha || align=center|Gloria Hunniford || rowspan=2 align=center|Jane Moore |- |Fri || 2 October 2015 || align=center|Sherrie Hewson